Talent Specialized Academically Based Program
by Kail-Mello
Summary: After being suspended for the second half of her first year in the TSAB Program for the magically talented, Nanoha is required to repeat it. There, she's given a fresh start at life with new friends and rivals, all the while praying for closure of the past that she desperately masks. OOC. AU. NanoFate.


**Disclaimer:** I'm no fan of repetition so I'll say it clearly for this chapter and reference to the later ones that may or may not come X3 I own nothing of MGLN, nor do I take credit for the characters or aspects of the story that is clearly theirs. Whatever other canon characters that end up surfacing from other shows are also not mine, which I will point out in an A/N to give credit. I just chose to alter some stuff… okay, a _lot_ of stuff to my liking… so no hard feelings~? ^^"

**A/N:** Yo, so this will be a _full-blown_ AU story. There _will_ be OOCness. It will be _very_ different from what I usually write, and will be my main focus in terms of NanoFate fics from here on if you guys end up liking it. In other words, it'll be my newest, biggest project for the said couple. The rating may change, but who knows. I'll also be providing a list of terms used in each chapter that I've made up or just totally altered, along with a (maybe two) character intro(s) just to ease you guys along the world of the TSAB Program and how it works. As usual, there is no beta (cuz I'd be straining Fate XP) and I will sure as hell not beta my own story because I get the strong urge to delete everything. So, if any of you are willing, please don't hesitate to request to beta this for me. _Please_ enjoy~ I put _way_ more effort into this than I would have liked… It wouldn't leave my head so, yeah~ Enjoy! :D

**Talent Specialized Academically Based Program**

*Mello*

**Forward One:** Acceptance

"The Enforcer exams* are tomorrow…" she mumbled as she gnawed at the straw, her heterochromatic eyes dancing with enthusiasm. With a pause, she slammed her drink down on the counter and pointed to her fellow freshman teammate. She coughed to clear her voice, and triumphantly proclaimed, "Mark my words, _**Gale**_; _you_ are going down this month! I, Vivio _**Sacred**_ Takamachi, will be the one to knock you off your high and mighty podium as the new Enforcer* for the freshmen!"

The young blonde's opposition just gave her a warm smile of encouragement and eased her back to her seat, not wanting to attract any more eyes than they already were. "Vivio-chan, please… You're making everyone turn to look." The red staining her cheeks gave cause for the challenger to grin.

"Seriously, Fate. You blush like there's no tomorrow." Vivio chuckled as she sat back down, poking the other blonde's cheek just to prove her point. "Making you blush—I must be honest—is one of my _guiltiest_ pleasures~" she teasingly purred, her grin growing wider as she watched the crimson hue in open fascination.

The red intensified by leaps and bounds, much to Fate's dismay. "Vivio-chan!" she whispered in a fruitless attempt to chastise.

"So, what are you going to wear for the Carnival*, anyways, Fate?" their amethyst haired friend inquired in an effort to save the poor flushed blonde, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "It _is_ tomorrow, after all." She winked over to the other blonde across from her, only to receive the same gesture of mischief.

"… Well, I was considering participating in the exams this month too, which means there's just no way I can wear a dress, if that's what you're asking," the blonde, grateful for the distraction, answered, her fingers combing through her golden tresses. "My sisters are adamant about keeping their positions in the student council, which leads me to feel obligated to make the same effort, if not more…" She paused a moment to smile, innocently querying, "And why does Ginga-sempai want to know?"

Her companion just smiled back, albeit not as innocently. "Oh, curiosity, you know? It killed the cat," she joked with a goofy grin.

"Indeed," came the simple reply from the freshman Enforcer. "Are you participating in the exams, as well? Or will you sit back and let the sophomore rank end up in the _**Tempest's**_ clutches again?" She sipped the mango smoothie as she eyed the nervous look that crossed those emerald orbs for a split second. A wary smile formed on those crimson lips at the sight. "Is it safe to assume you're not competing?"

"Hey, it's not all that easy to beat your sister, and you know it!" Ginga retorted, stubbornly folding her arms across her chest. "Besides, you have it easy. Not everyone has the courage to take on the Testarossa sisters. Sides, Alicia-san is scary when she fights."

"You make it sound like we are some sort of living legend or something. And Alicia-nee is not that bad," Gale stated as she waved it off dismissively. "We just happened to be talented in controlling our Linker Cores*. It's just luck, nothing more."

Ginga smirked at the Enforcer's modest tone while Vivio grimaced.

"Luck, my ass!" Vivio hissed, pointing to the bandages wrapped around her right leg. "You gave me a freaking _nasty_ burn from the last exams and it _still_ hasn't healed completely yet! Luck _is_ more than likely a genetic trait with you sisters, but so is _skill_! Hell, 'skill' and 'talent' are freaking understatements with you three!"

"Freshmen should not use such vulgar language, Sacred," Ginga pointedly commented.

Crimson and emerald orbs just rolled at the statement. "Puh-_leez_," she scoffed. "My elder sister does me some justice. Compared to Nee-san, I'm just a squawking fledgling." She fluttered her eyelids innocently, her attitude oozing with pride. _That reminds me, she's finally coming back today. I should probably go and see her later. And maybe, I could also persuade her if I'm lucky…_

"Nee-san? You mean Miyuki-san, the _**End**_?" Ginga questioned. Her ears must be playing tricks on her! The rumors said the university student was an angel; a female with grace and elegance. She was the epitome of a model student for the younger teens, the entire faculty agreed. How was she expected to take the news? It was just… just… _blasphemous_. _A scandal beyond proportions is more like it,_ she told herself in shock.

"_What_? Where'd you get that piece of shit from?" Vivio asked in open shock. "Hell, no! She wouldn't know profanity even if it came knocking on her doorstep wrapped in a pretty little bow with the sign 'profanity' hanging on its bunny ears," she informed, laughing as she did so.

"Bunny ears?" the sophomore repeated the odd comparison. "Your analogy leaves something to be desired," she remarked, grin in place. _God, and here I was, going to tell Hayate about the newest scandal. She'd have owed me _big_ time…_

"Um… I'm going to go to the main building's shop to look for something to wear for the Carnival. Afterwards, I'll go pick up a mask. What are you guys going to do?" Fate butted in, not wanting the simple conversation to end up spiraling into another Forward* for the two.

"Wait, Fate!" Vivio called, stretching out her arm in a dramatic motion. "Don't leave me here with this maniac! She'll skin me alive with her Linker Core and then say it was some sort of bug that ate me alive!" she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

_Ever the dramatic actress, Vivio-chan,_ Fate mused, her smile never wavering at the odd display. "Sorry to disappoint, Sacred. I have no intention of refereeing for yet another one of your Forwards, so please don't make me stick around for it when I have Enforcer duties to attend to."

"Since when was shopping considered one of an Enforcer's duties?" Ginga asked, her eyebrow rising in perplexity.

Fate shrugged with an innocent smile. "Consider it my leisure time as an Enforcer?" she suggested with a chuckle.

"_Ha_-ha-_ha_," Vivio mocked in sarcastic laughter, her head bobbing left and right. She grinned and turned her blazing heterochromatic eyes on her blonde rival. "Anyways, you better get ready to lose your standing in the council. Because, if _I_ can't beat you, I know for sure that there's someone else who _can_." With that final declaration of war, she upped and left without looking back.

The burgundy eyed freshman shifted her gaze from the retreating figure to the amethyst haired sophomore expectantly, almost stating with a mere look, 'What was that about?'

Ginga returned the look with a shrug. "Just being her competitive self, I guess?"

"Ah, of course she was…" _Though, it makes me wonder just who it was she was referring to._

~~*_0_*~~

"I hope you do not waste this opportunity. You're aware that we can only overlook so much, right? We ask that you act on your best behavior as a returning student of the program," the principal said with a piercing look. Her combed through his dark tresses with his hand and continued, "Now, on behalf of the entire student body and faculty, we welcome you once again to the TSAB Program*, _**Devil**_."

_I hate my codename*…_ the brunette seated before him thought to herself as she gave a small smile in return. "Thank you for the welcome, Harlaown-san." With that, she stood and made her way to the exit.

"And… Takamachi-san?" the man called just as she stepped one foot out of the room.

"Yes…?" she replied with her back to the principal, her grip on the door's handle tightening unconsciously. "Is there more?"

"Needless to say, Takamachi-san… This is the last chance the program as a whole is willing to give you. We suggest you take time to fully assess your current situation and make rational decisions," he advised pointedly. "There will be no third chance…" Sighing, he concluded, "That is all. Dismissed."

Her slate blue eyes trembled slightly at the words before she steeled herself and exited the room. "Yes, sir…"

Once outside, her friends greeted her with tight embraces and cheerful expressions. They walked down the halls together as a group, constantly chatting and joking.

"God, that guy is so scary, don't you think? How about that, Nanoha-chan? You survived the great principal's arduous lecture! People usually fall asleep when he makes speeches like that," a brunette joked, slapping Devil's back.

Nanoha merely rolled her eyes at Hayate's questionable display of affection. "Seriously, Hayate…"

"So… What did the old man say?" Arisa inquired with a raised brow, genuinely curious.

"Oh, well, you know… Stuff…" Nanoha replied with a shrug, hoping to brush the topic off. "Anyways, what were we talking about before he butted in?"

The purple haired junior stepped in with a simple word, "Exams."

"Oh, yeah! Now that Suzuka mentions it… The exams are tomorrow, Nanoha-chan! Which means the Carnival is tomorrow!" Hayate exclaimed, shaking the brunette by the shoulders. "You chose the perfect time to transfer! You can run for a position within the Enforcers." She nodded to herself and grinned. "That'd make a great debut for you! They're the most respected students in the high school division, you know?"

Arisa smacked the supposedly deranged brunette. "Why would Nanoha need a debut, dummy? She already has a codename. She doesn't need a debut."

The purple haired female laughed. "Arisa-chan is correct, Hayate-chan. Nanoha-chan already holds a codename, a name bestowed in recognition of talent by the principal himself. She has no need for a _debut_, as you put it."

"What's the harm in reminding people _why_ she has her codename?" Hayate retorted, rubbing her head ruefully. "And that was mean, Arisa-chan! The codename _**Titan**_ suits you well, indeed," she sarcastically complimented.

She smirked. "Too bad I can't say the same to you, _**Angel**_ Hayate. You're anything _but_ an angel if you ask me. And stop overreacting, you wuss," the blonde nonchalantly countered, paying no mind to the freshman's feigned expression of hurt. "I'm not about to fall for that lame trick again."

_She's right. Maybe 'Trickster' or 'Joker' would've been more fitting for me. _The short haired brunette pouted at the last comment. "Oh, c'mon, Arisa-chan. You have to admit it was funny the way you went frantic just because you thought I was really crying," she said, smiling in recollection of the memory. "But, putting that aside for now, Nanoha…" She turned to the mentioned female. "You really should try to win and become an Enforcer. You get a lot of perks, too."

"Guys, you're all crazy if you think I'm going to participate in a dumb event like the exams," Nanoha deadpanned with a sigh, stopping in her tracks.

That prompted her friends to follow her example and halted further advancements down the hallway. They exchanged small glances before asking in unison, "Something the matter?"

She nodded, pointing to the short haired brunette. She continued, "Besides, Hayate… You said the freshman Enforcer who's held onto her title for three months straight from the very start of the school year is really strong. I'm not about to go and challenge someone for no reason."

The blonde huffed indignantly, "You make it sound like we're throwing you into a stupid Forward."

Suzuka gave a charming smile as she leaned into Arisa's ear and whispered, "The exams _do_ have a series of Forwards after the tests, Arisa-chan… Granted that there's something to gain by winning and the use of Linker Cores are allowed, but the concept itself is still the same as any other forward."

The blonde's tsundere switch flipped, and she turned crimson. "I knew that!" she barked back, suppressing the urge to face-palm.

"Nee-san!" a voice fluttered over to the group's ears. They all turned to the source to find a flurry of golden locks flowing behind an approaching female.

"Vivio," Nanoha addressed. Once her younger sister reached her, leaning forward with her hands propped on her knees, panting, she greeted, "Hi… You seem tired?"

"You have _no_ idea," she replied with a cheeky grin. _Running could get me so worked up. Who knew?_As she rectified her slouching position, she shot the other three surrounding her sister a glare that said 'leave, will you?'

Taking the hint, Suzuka ushered Angel and Titan away, all the while giving the newcomer a wink. _You so owe me for this._

_Note to self: Remember you owe Suzuka __**Atom**__ Tsukimura. Otherwise, you'll end up dead._ Establishing eye contact with Nanoha, Vivio began, "I ran here. I wanted to ask you something important."

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Are you… going to the Carnival tomorrow?"

Nanoha nodded, albeit slowly. "Why…?" she prompted.

"Participate in the Enforcer exams!" Vivio exclaimed, grabbing hold of the brunette's hands, giving them a tight squeeze.

Nanoha cocked her head to the side. "Is there something wrong? You look flustered… and _red_, too."

"I want you to beat Gale!" Vivio exclaimed, her heterochromatic eyes blazing in earnest. "If _I_ can't beat her, I want _you_ to do it for me!"

_Gale…? Wait, who is that again?_ "Vivio, you can't just expect me to go around and pick fights with random people."

"Nanoha, I'm serious. Do me this _one_ favor, _please_," the blonde practically pleaded, her head hung low. _Well, technically, it's a favor for Fate, but Nee-san doesn't need to know that._

Nanoha's brows furrowed. "You sound desperate…" she blindly commented. _Should I be worried?_

Vivio's lips twitched. "Yeah, no kidding. I really want her to lose the exams." Looking up, she attempted again. "Will you please do this for me?"

"I don't know about this… I really don't like the idea of beating the crap out of someone just because my little sister can't stand them," Nanoha replied, scratching the back of her head in uncertainty. Bes_ides, it'd make me look pretty awful._

At that, Vivio practically fell to the floor laughing. "Ahahaha! Y-you think that I—hahaha! I can't stand Gale? Ahaha!" _Like hell. I freaking love her. She's as amazing as fudge. And boy, do I love my fudge! _Not that she was willing to admit it, of course. Nevertheless, the very thought of her sister's reasoning was beyond comical for her.

Nanoha's face took on a light hint of pink. "What's so funny? That's the reason you want me to beat Gale for you, isn't it? Because you can't stand her?"

"No, of course not," Vivio answered, wiping tears out of the corner of her eyes from her laugh fest. "That was great. I don't think I've ever laughed as hard as that for a while now." Grinning, she wrapped her hand around Devil's wrist and guided her down the hallways. "Anyways, let's get you signed up for the exams."

The brunette glowered at the hand holding onto her and stated, "I said I don't want to."

"I'll be competing, too, so relax," Vivio reassured her. _Not like I'm dumb enough to make you do everything._

"Look, Vivio. I don't want to have to fight anyone. I'm afraid of hurting more people," Nanoha admitted, her voice considerably hoarse. "Harlaown-san made it clear that this is my last chance. You can't expect me to blow it on my first day of school since the suspension."

A pointed look adorned the younger sister's countenance. "Trust me when I say this. You'll have a hell of a time trying to get Gale under control. She'll be a challenge even for _you_, Nee-san. I guarantee it." Seeing their destination in sight, she beamed and hastened her steps, dragging her sister with her.

Taking note of the sudden increase in speed, Nanoha looked up. "Student Council?" she asked as they came to a halt, peering at the sign above the door they now stood before.

"Right. You need to consult with them if you're going to enter the exams," Vivio confirmed, nodding her head. She stepped forward and opened the door, guiding the brunette inside the darkened room. _Hell, the only source of light is a freaking lamp in the center of the table. Talk about originality, right?_ "Go on in. I'll do the talking so just sit tight and look pretty. Got it?"

_What's that supposed to mean?_ She wondered, feeling a sudden hint of irritation. "Right…" she agreed as she entered. Not really able to see where she was heading, she groped around in the dark until she felt cushions and seated herself into a chair. _Wow, is this real leather? The TSAB Program must be getting rich or something._

"And you are…?" a female voice asked out of the blue.

_Bam!_

From the suddenness of the words, Nanoha had jolted up. Not one for balance, she toppled over the chair and fell to the floor. "Fuck…" she hissed. _Shit! And I was doing so well controlling my swearing! Damn you, stupid chair!_ She glared at where she assumed the leathered seat was as if it was its entire fault she had fallen. _Wait, it's not the chair's damn fault! It's that dumb lady's fault!_

"Are you alright?" Vivio called as she rushed over and pulled her sister up. She faced the way the voice came from and stated, "I am Sacred. This is my sister, Devil. She seeks authorization to participate in the Enforcer exams taking place tomorrow."

"Enforcer Arf _**Wolf**_ Testarossa. Striker* for the Enforcers," the voice came again, the tone somewhat less strict. _My, that was quite amusing. I wonder if the security camera got a good footage of that?_ "Is the applicant new to the procedure?"

_Is that laughter I hear in her voice? What the hell? She fucking enjoyed my tumble, I know it! _Nanoha thought crossly.

"Yes," the blonde replied, placing a hand on the enraged brunette's shoulder. "She chooses test one."

_Test one? What does that mean?_ Nanoha wondered.

"Very well. Follow me." A figure stepped out of the darkness, long, blazing hair trailing behind her, seemingly taking on the color of fire. She led the way out of the council room and entered the one right across.

The Takamachi siblings exchanged a small glance before doing as instructed.

"So where are we, huh?" the elder Takamachi asked with a glare towards the tall Enforcer as they waltzed in. Once she saw what was inside, her eyes bulged. _What the fuck is this room? Can it even be called a room? There's a pit of lava in here! What the hell? There's no freaking way this is normal!_

"Welcome to the Test One room," Arf replied, gesturing her arm to the center of the room. _Did I mention there was a pit of lava?_ She mused, knowing it was required to inform the mages* of the test's contents before entering the room._ Oh, right. __Sacred__ chose before I could even ask. Technically, I guess that's alright._

"Why is there lava in the middle of the room?" Nanoha dumbly questioned, her mouth hanging agape. _Hell, how is it not freaking burning the floor?_

"That's the test. It's pretty easy, really. All you have to do is get past that pit of lava, get to the other side, retrieve the glass of water, and come back here. Be sure not to drop any, though. It'd deduct points off your test," the Enforcer explained as she placed a hand on her hip. She grinned and added, "You have five minutes."

Nanoha's brows twitched. "Wait, what? You can't be serious!"

Arf looked at the test taker like she had grown another head. "What's the problem? This is the school for the magically talented. You know? 'Talent Specialized Academically Based Program'? TSAB Program, for short. You must have some sort of talent or you wouldn't even be here. You're allowed to use your Linker Core, yes. So, are you ready?"

Devil grimaced, and turned to glare at her younger sister. "Yeah, trust you, huh?" she asked sarcastically.

Vivio gave her a sheepish grin. "Surprise?"

_Boy, are you going to pay for this._ Nanoha closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Reopening them, she looked at the Enforcer and nodded.

"Countdown starts…" Arf began, readying her watch. "Now!"

As soon as the word left her mouth, the brunette vanished.

Arf's eyes widened. Vivio smirked.

"Where'd she go?" the orange haired mage asked as she looked around, catching no sight of the enrolling contestant.

"Right here," the brunette answered, patting Arf's shoulder.

Shocked, the Enforcer pulled away quickly. She turned and eyed the brunette with a questioning look. Her eyes landed on the cup of water she held, taking note of the liquid's condition. _Not a single drop is missing._ "What's your Linker Core?" she asked in awe. _I've never seen anything like that before. It couldn't have been teleportation. I would've heard that weird 'zing' sound it makes._

"Entity*," Vivio answered. "The ability to reconstruct things. It's like controlling space, but not really."

_Undoubtedly rare, then. _Arf jotted notes down onto a piece of paper she pulled out of her pocket and sighed. "What year?"

"Freshman," Nanoha answered begrudgingly. _Vivio, you freaking owe me for this._

Again, Arf was surprised. "That means you'll be taking Gale on."

"Yeah, that's the idea," Vivio supplied with a grin.

_This ought to be interesting. Her Linker Core is powerful, that's for sure._ "I suppose I'll see you both there, then. I wish you good luck," Arf mumbled as she stalked back to the council room. _I wonder how Fate will pull through if she faces this freshman..._

"So what was that about?" Nanoha grumbled, peering at the cup in her hand.

"A test to see if you're actually qualified and have the skills of an Enforcer. Consider it the preliminaries."

"I'm assuming I passed?"

"Oh, definitely," Vivio said as she took hold of the cup and chugged the contents down. She winked and waved, saying, "Nice job, sis. I'll see you tomorrow, kay? Do your best in beating Fate for me."

"Fate…?" Nanoha repeated as she watched her sister walk away. _Wonderful. What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: **So, how was it? Please review! =3 Otherwise, I'll feel like you guys didn't like it and don't want it to continue. The bottom parts are just there. You don't really need to read it. It's for those who want to get a better insight on the story.

**Vocabulary/Notes:** (The words with the asterisks)

_-TSAB Program_: Short for "Talent Specialized Academically Based Program". Everyone in the program, staff and student, have Linker Cores that grant them unique abilities. Unlike other educational facilities, the program has elementary school all the way through university, as well as an orphanage for those who discover their talents at a truly young age.

_-Linker Core_: The source of unique power for every student and teacher in the TSAB Program. They are generally hereditary and based on commonality but there _are_ some exceptions.

_-Entity:_ The Linker core with the ability to take an object and turn it into something completely different with varied shapes; whether they are turned into disguises, weapons, nonliving animals, nonliving humans, etc. Possibilities are endless with this Linker Core and is therefore, quite rare.

_-Enforcer exams:_ Exclusive to the high school division. It's a competition held within the Carnival once a month between those of the same grade. The winner is rewarded a place within the Enforcers. During the competition, they are required to wear masks.

-_Enforcers:_ It's the fancy way of referring to the high school division's student council. The group consists of one freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior. The fifth and final spot is done by nominations, the candidates being the contenders within the exams who lost. The Enforcers are always changing due to the duels' outcome, and the fact that the event is commonplace, occurring every month.

-_Enforcer:_ A member of the student council. The ones who won from the exams are also made the representatives of their respective grades. Because of that, every student if required to at least know every Enforcer's codename.

_-Codename:_ Only those who have become infamous in their own rights are given codenames which people refer to them as, making it tradition to not call the person by their _real_ name, unless granted. All the Enforcers, Strikers, and teachers are the most commonly known examples of those who have the honor of being bestowed a codename.

_-Carnival:_ The overall monthly gathering filled with games, foods, and laughs. It is also the student body's favorite sort of assembly since _all_ and _any_ high school classes are cancelled for the day. It starts off at noon and has the Enforcer exams as the main event near the evening. Anything before the said event consists of dates, eating, and games. Just for fun, every person is required to wear a mask designed by the art students, especially if they are participating in the exams.

_-Strikers:_ The leaders of each individual team. The teams are organized as Enforcers, Alpha, Bravo, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, etc. For short, they are referred to by letters (except for the enforcers). Each team is required to have two freshmen, one sophomore, one junior, and one senior for a total of five members. No two members in the same team may have the same Linker Core. Teams must appoint positions of Striker, Vice-Striker, and third in command via voting.

_-Forward:_ The word used to refer to brawls/fights between students. This privilege is handed to every student from middle school to university. Just like any other right, it can be stripped if not used accordingly. These fights can happen any time, encouraging the students to heighten their attentiveness and abilities. The only rule behind this is that the use of Linker Cores are forbidden, seeing as they can cause serious damage and other lethal weapons such as loaded guns or sharp swords are illegal. Nonlethal weapons such as wooden swords, sleeping darts, plain fists, etc. are also encouraged.

-_Mages:_ The term to refer to those who're magically talented.

**Codenames: **(The bolded and italicized words)

-_Nanoha Takamachi_: Devil

-_Fate Testarossa_: Gale

-_Hayate Yagami_: Angel

-_Vivio Takamachi_: Sacred

-_Suzuka Tsukimura_: Atom

-_Arisa Bannings_: Titan

-_Arf Testarossa_: Wolf

-_Alicia Testarossa:_ Tempest

_-Miyuki Takamachi:_ End

**TSAB Program's Student Information:** Takamachi, Nanoha

_-Age_: 16

_-Grade_: Freshman (Though, she is supposed to currently be a sophomore)

_-Family Members_: Shiro _**Slayer**_ (father), Momoko _**Raising**_ (mother), Kyouya _**War**_ (elder brother), Miyuki _**End**_ (elder sister), Vivio _**Sacred**_ (younger sister)

_-Team_: Undecided

_-Teammates_: Unknown

_-Linker_ _Core_: Entity

_-Codename_: Devil

_-Favorite Quote_: Nyahaha~

_-Hobby_: Riding motorcycle

_-Worst enemy_: Vivio _**Sacred**_ Takamachi

_-Brief Background_: Takamachi was suspended for the remainder of the school year during her freshman year. Because of that, she was required to repeat it. She continues to block out the past, but knows she cannot keep avoiding it. Her misdeed from past events triggered the start of her delinquent days outside of the academy. She has been pushed into the Enforcer Exams by her little sister.

_-Personality Description_: Caring. Short-tempered. Delinquent. Impulsive. Resilient.

**TSAB Program's Student Information:** Fate Testarossa

_-Age_: 15

_-Grade_: Freshman

-_Family Members_: Precia **_Cyclone_** (deceased mother), Alicia **_Tempest_** (elder sister), Arf **_Wolf_** (elder sister)

_-Team_: Echo (Also an Enforcer)

_-Teammates_: Vivio **_Sacred_** Takamachi, Ginga _**Blitz** _Nakajima, Arf **_Wolf_** Testarossa, Jail **_Wizard_** Scaglietti

_-Linker Core_: Electrify

-_Codename_: Gale

_-Favorite Quote_: Mou~

-_Hobby_: Eating sweets

_-Worst Enemy_: Chrono **_Freeze_** Harlaown

_-Brief Background_: The youngest of the three daughters of Precia **_Cyclone_** Testarossa. Attends the TSAB Program due to Lindy Harlaown's insistence. Her sisters are close to one another to the point of not having any other friends. Unlike her elder sisters, she gives off a calming and welcoming aura. Representative of the freshman year.

-_ Personality Description_: Soft-spoken. Composed. Nimble. Swift. Resilient.


End file.
